


Looking Through the Prism Glass

by Shizukana2203



Category: Fallout 4, The Property of Hate
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I know very little about fallout, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukana2203/pseuds/Shizukana2203
Summary: Written for @thebluebazooka on tumblr for the TPoH Secret Santa 2017. Hope you enjoy it!In which a synth looks back on his past life.





	Looking Through the Prism Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know very little about Fallout. Also, I couldn't find one concrete Fallout AU so I'm mixing and matching bits and pieces of the ones I have found with my own headcanons. Hope you like it!
> 
> Little bit of background: Set in/around Fallout 4 because, of all the Fallout games, 4 is the one I know the most about.  
> • RGB is a gen 3 synth prototype, with the memories of an actor from before all the shit happened and the world turned into a wasteland. He had a terminal illness, so his memories were implanted into a synth body in an attempt to keep some form of him alive by Magnus, who takes the role of the Institute's leader. However, RGB found out what happened to him and ran away, replacing his head casing with an old-school TV that he adjusted to act like a face. He doesn't know about Magnus' role in his becoming a synth, nor Magnus' current whereabouts.  
> • Hero is the daughter of some scientists from Vault 111 and takes the role of the Sole Survivor, having left the Vault to find their mom. They encounter RGB while on their quest and he sticks around with them because he's not got much of anything better to do.

"RGB? Are you alright?"

The synth startled, static buzzing across his screen as his gaze flicked from nothing in particular to the small human at his side.

"Ah, come again?"

Hero frowned, concern flitting across their eyes.

"Are you alright?"

The synth smiled weakly, waving a hand.

"Oh, yes, yes. Quite fine."

"You don't look it."

He froze for a moment, folding his arms across his chest. The test bar at the bottom of his screen flickered in and out of view, flashes of cyan and yellow popping up occasionally.

"It's just. This...used to be my home, back before..."

He trailed off, voice distant.

"Well, before everything, I suppose. Before all of this."

He gestured to himself, then the surrounding area.

"I wonder if he survived...?"

Hero canted their head.

"Who?"

"An old friend of mine. We used to live together - the rent was cheaper that way."

God, he hadn't thought about Magnus in years. A small smile slipped onto his sceen as his mind wandered back to his memories of Before...

\---

_"Oh, for god's sake Magnus, not another one!"_

_The taller man frowned, clutching the prism to his chest protectively. The tails of his coat waved about his feet as he straightened to his full height._

_"I need it."_

_The smaller blond scoffed, folding his arms and tapping his foot in frustration._

_"For what?! You have several dozen of the bloody things, I honestly cannot think of a single reason why you need so many! Sell some of them, for goodness sake!"_

_The tall man gasped, an offended look passing over his face._

_"Excuse me! I don't tell you to sell your stuff!"_

_"That's because I actually use my props! I'm an actor for god's sake!"_

_"You haven't used the junk in the back room in years!"_

_"Oh, shut up!"_

_The two leapt at each other, each intent on murdering the other - at least, until they fell over the couch and ended up tangled in each others' laps. The taller man huffed._

_"Bollocks."_

_Without warning, the actor suddenly burst out laughing, inelegant snorts hitching his mirth. The scientist joined in after a moment, low chuckles giving way to full-bodied laughter. The pair stayed this way for a good ten minutes before their bout of giggles subsided. The actor looked at the taller man, a wry smile on his face._

_"Still think it couldn't be any worse?"_

_The taller man snorted, vainly trying to extract his long limbs._

_"Oh, most assuredly. But you're growing on me - like mold on a piece of fruit."_

_"Ha. Bloody. Ha."_

_"You know, for someone so skilled at acting, you're entirely failing at hiding your displeasure."_

_"For someone so skilled at solving problems, you're entirely failing at getting out of this one!"_

_"Well, if you would just move your leg--"_

_"How?! Your bloody arse is crushing it!"_

_"Your other leg!"_

_"That's my arm!"_

"RGB...?"

_"Come now, we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you!"_

"RGB?"

_"Oh, shut up you--!"_

"RGB!

\---

The sound of his name being called pulled RGB back into the present. He twitched sharply, screen snapping down to face the small human at his side.

"Hm? What?"

Hero huffed, folding their arms.

"I've been trying to get your attention for ages!"

RGB inwardly frowned. It had been a while since he had had such vivid recall. His memories were entirely intact, but something had slipped when he changed his head. He couldn't always access his memory-banks properly, and what little information came through was often fuzzy and overlayed with static. Plastering on a smile, he canted his head and held his cane out to the child.

"My apologies, young Hero. Shall we go on?"

Hero frowned for a moment longer and RGB felt the familiar coils of fear begin to claw at him. Then the child smiled at him and the fear was banished again. They took hold of his cane and the pair began to walk away from the blackened town. As they walked however, the synth couldn't quite shake the feeling that they were being watched...

\---

_"Magnus! Please! Don't do this! I don't want this!"_

_The scientist looked coldly at his former boyfriend, his expression never belaying his breaking heart._

_"You're dying. You're too important to my plans to die."_

_The actor's fear was clear to see, but so was his hatred._

_"Go to hell! I won't help you! I'll-- I'll run away!"_

At the time, he had disregarded the comment. It was merely the fearful ramblings of the unenlightened. When he was reborn and shown the way, he would thank him.

Or so he had thought.

Somehow, the knowledge that he had - for the first time in his life - been wrong hurt less than the fact that his dear one's promise had come true. He had ran away. And now, he could barely remember his old life, due to the mutilation he had done upon himself.

Golden eyes watched from the shadows, gaze fixed upon the synth's back. Someday, he would emerge again, to fix the relationship he had lost.

He only hoped his dear one could learn to love him again.


End file.
